


Fool's Holiday

by Thesunisinmypocket



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima screwed up. Midorima was a coward and a foolish man, but now he knew what he wanted, no, what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Holiday

It was already December and the festive holiday season was coming in. It was a joyful time for the people in the city, but for Midorima Shintarou, it was just a constant reminder of how he screwed up. He hated it. He hated all of it, and most of all he hated himself. 

As Midorima walked through the snowy city, he smelled the smell of bread coming out of the bakery, he saw women wearing beautiful dresses underneath their trenchcoat passing by, he saw a couple of men buying jewelry for their loved ones in the jewelry store, and seeing all the sights, he remembered how much he missed his significant other. It’s been exactly a year since Takao left him and it was all Midorima’s fault. He knew that now. Because of him, Takao wasn't in his life anymore. The other man was more than patient with the green haired tsundere and now, Midorima understood how selfish he was to have disappointed Takao that much. The other man was hurt and he never deserved that. Even though he sometimes come out as a little aggressive to others, Takao was actually the sweetest, most caring, and patient person Midorima has ever met and it hurt the latter to see the ex Shutoku pointguard disappointed. It hurt even more knowing Takao was disappointed in him.

Midorima was an awful partner to Takao. He shouldn’t have been…

The green haired man knew he wasn’t perfect. He never tried to be. He knew that his ex teammates liked him the least, he knew people thought his lucky items were weird, he knew that people thought he was aloof. He knew it all, but with Takao by his side, at least he had someone that could put up with him, someone who understood him and was there not because of pity or because they had to. 

Takao and Midorima have been close since freshman year in Shutoku. And for years, they were always together. At first it was just respect, but respect turned into friendship, and friendship turned into love. Midorima Shintarou would never admit it out loud, but he fell for Takao. He fell hard. But… He took the other man’s company for granted. He was selfish, arrogant, and he never made Takao feel special even though he knew the hawk eye really was. 

Takao never expected anything back. He didn’t want any goods or any gifts. He never wanted to be special either. He gave his whole heart to Midorima and all he really wanted was the tsundere’s heart in exchange for his. Takao never found out whether or not Midorima was willing to give his heart.

Now, Midorima felt he had lost Takao completely, but he never moved on, cause again, even though he didn’t show it, he really did fall for Takao. He wanted to go back to the night the hawk eye left, but he couldn’t. He wanted to fix everything, but he was too much of a coward to talk to Takao. He walked home instead, battling the cold. 

It was a beautiful night, a peaceful night, but sleeping wasn’t a choice because all of it happened on a night just like this one. The night reminded him so much of a man with steel eyes, black hair, and a wide smile. So, all Midorima did was lay on his bed and think. He thought about how he and Takao could’ve been together much longer if he hadn’t pushed him aside. He thought about how patient the other man was with him. He thought about the nickname, ‘Shin-chan’. He thought about how much time Takao spent on him and how much time he had to make up for. He thought about how forgiving the other man was. He only thought about Takao. Takao, Takao, and Takao. For what felt like the 17th time today, he reminded himself how pathetic he was. 

The next night was just as cold, just as peaceful, and just as painful. He could see all the stores putting on Christmas decorations. He remembered how much Takao loved seeing the lively aura. Remembering all about the hawk eye reminded him again on how lame he was. He knew that already.

Midorima thought all sorts of stuff. He always was a thinker anyways. He tried to distract himself from the constant reminders, the night being the biggest trigger of all, but it was at midnight when he decided what he needed to do. He always knew what he wanted and his parents always taught him to chase after what he wanted. He wouldn’t let his foolishness and cowardly heart get in the way of that. He needed to be brave, at least just this once. 

Midorima Shintarou knew what he wanted, no, what he needed. He needed Takao.

He braced himself and ran to Takao’s place. It wasn’t very far from his apartment building. He embraced the cold night. It stung, but he found the sting as a nice distraction from his nerves. Midorima ran and ran and when he finally reached his destination he couldn’t help but gulped. He was nervous, of course he was, but there was no turning back now. He went up the elevator and walked to Takao’s door. It was late and he’s sure Takao was sleeping, but now was the time. This couldn’t wait any further. Midorima knocked the door.

He was right. Takao was asleep. It was visible from the bed hair and the droopy eyes when he opened the door. Midorima thought he was beautiful nonetheless.  
“Midorima?” Takao asked, surprised. Midorima guessed ‘Shin-chan’ was long gone.  
“Takao, I’m sorry. Not just for bothering you this late but for everything else too. I was selfish and mean. I was foolish and cowardly. I’ve been a bad guy and I will make up for it, if you’d let me. I know that I do not deserve you or your forgiveness, I was way out of line, but right now, I just wanted you to know… I wanted you to know that I’ll always be yours, Takao.” He said it so quickly, Takao had to digest the info for a while, but just like that, Midorima unknowingly gave his heart fully to Takao. 

The hawk eye didn’t say anything. He just embraced the taller man into a warm hug. Midorima knew at that moment that Takao was letting him in once again. That maybe, his loved one might forgive him. Takao on the other hand, knew once and for all that he finally had Midorima’s heart in exchange for his cause even when Midorima thought he lost everything, thought that he was a pathetic coward, if there was one thing Midorima had all this time, it was Takao’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Midotaka oneshot. I know it's not very good, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I've always been a huge fan of Midorima and Takao so I thought I'd give writing a try. Really hope you liked it. :)
> 
> This story and the title is based and inspired by "Fool's Holiday". It's a song by the talented All Time Low. 
> 
> I don't own the song nor the characters even though I wish I do.


End file.
